Some Things Just Make Sense Traducción
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Cree que hablar fuerte es símbolo de confianza y asume que cada dolor de cabeza es síntoma de un tumor cerebral. En serio, es un idiota, y Chris también es uno por estar con él, si tan solo "Eijun Sawamura-Takigawa" tuviera un bonito aro, aun cuando nunca lo verán impreso en un certificado matrimonial oficial. (Chris y Eijun viviendo juntos; AU one-shot) [Traducción Autorizada]


**Autora Original: Lex Complex**

_Traducción: Lisette Serpent_

* * *

**Asuman que ambos tienen más de 20.**

* * *

Una semana después de que se mudaran a su nuevo apartamento, Chris y Eijun tomaron el rol de una pareja de recién casados disfuncional, o al menos lo más parecido a ello que un par de hombres podía ser. Es un buen apartamento, piensa Chris, sin contar la siempre incómoda relación (1) con el casero debido a las continuas quejas de Eijun por lo delgadas que son las paredes. En serio, nadie quiere oír por qué necesitas una habitación a prueba de sonidos. El segundo dormitorio es sólo para las apariencias – especialmente para las visitas inesperadas de familiares o amigos– porque de todas formas Eijun encuentra un modo de colarse en el cuarto de Chris sin importar qué tipo de seguridad use.

El baño, para gusto de Eijun, es lo suficientemente grande para los dos y Chris empieza a quedarse sin excusas para evitar que el menor se meta en la ducha con él. Eijun es un romántico irremediable que canta canciones de amor mientras se duchan, susurra cosas dulces al oído y gasta más tiempo entre mimos que en limpiándose. Lo peor de todo, en opinión de Chris, es lo poco que le disgusta.

No es del todo malo. Eijun hace su parte de los quehaceres. En realidad es mucho mejor para lavar la ropa, algo de lo que Chris planea aprovecharse. Después de todo, es culpa de Eijun el que sus ropas terminen ensuciándose debido al modo en el que el menor se las arranca siempre y las tira casualmente al suelo. Por mucho que sus vecinos no quieran oír lo que sucedía después de que las prendas de ambos eran despojadas, no tenían mucha opción. Las paredes eran delgadas, después de todo.

Chris se encarga de la cocina y en los dos años que llevan saliendo ha tenido que aceptar que su pareja es un carnívoro en más de un sentido. En cuanto a Eijun, aún trata de acostumbrarse al hecho de que haya un plato de comida recién hecha y un Chris con delantal esperándolo cuando llega a casa, pero es algo por lo que ha esperado. Aun cuando no es fácil rechazar las invitaciones de Miyuki para ir al karaoke después del trabajo. Ese tío sí que necesitaba a alguien más con quien salir, tal vez debía emborracharse e intentarlo con su compañero de trabajo Furuya sin mirar atrás. (2)

"O Kuramochi," sugiere Chris. "Siempre he sentido algo entre esos dos."

"¿De veras? Pero yo siempre creí que Miyuki-san tenía algo _contigo_, sempai."

Chris se atora con su café y Eijun le da una mirada de como si supiera un sucio secreto.

Tienen un perro, más que todo porque Eijun descubrió que los inquilinos de al lado, los hermanos Kominato, tenían uno. Verás, Eijun es de los que buscan competir por todo. Es un Pomerania blanco que ama llenar el rostro de Chris con besos perrunos y Eijun ríe mientras se distrae pensando en lo adorable que es su novio. Son momentos como ese en los que Chris desea que hubieran tenido un gato.

Su televisor es una reliquia grande y cuadrada que Chris recibió de su padre, uno que constantemente necesita de un "golpecito en la parte de atrás" para aclarar la imagen. No hay nada de pequeño en el modo con el que Eijun golpea alguien detrás, por cierto; en especial en cuanto a la _parte trasera _de Chris. (3) Pero esa es una historia que mejor se deja en los confines de su habitación.

"¿Aún duele, sempai?"

"Haz el favor de callarte."

Eijun, siendo un niño en el corazón, ama los videojuegos y Chris ahorra lo suficiente para comprar un Nintendo Wii. Claro que no es lo último en tecnología de juegos, pero Eijun se siente muy agradecido. Por supuesto que su favorito es el juego de béisbol, en especial por lo fácil que es engañar a Chris para que le "ayude con su postura." Jamás se cansa de la expresión de sorpresa del mayor al notar que de algún modo terminan en un extraño abrazo.

Chris trabaja en una escuela pública como profesor y Eijun en un spa cercano y, aunque no naden en dinero, ambos salarios combinados les es suficiente. Aun cuando Chris tenga sus dudas cada que Eijun llega a casa oliendo a lavanda y manzanilla.

"El aroma de esos aceites se pegan a mi ropa," explica Eijun. "No te preocupes, sempai, soy recepcionista, no masajista. Al único al que toco es a ti."

"Apreciaría que te guardaras tus manos sólo para ti."

"Oh, claro que me toco también. ¿Quieres ver?"

"¡Sawamura!"

Eijun intenta calmar el enojo de su amante robándole un beso y regalándole una sonrisa ladina. Funciona como si se tratase de un encantamiento y entonces puede llevarse al aturdido Chris a su habitación, donde despertarán la mañana siguiente envueltos en los brazos del otro. Es entonces cuando Eijun le profesa su amor incondicional por enésima vez y todo lo que Chris puede hacer es murmurar un "También te amo."

Honestamente, ¿cómo podía competir Chris contra alguien como él? Cree que hablar fuerte (4) es símbolo de confianza y asume que cada dolor de cabeza es síntoma de un tumor cerebral. En serio, es un idiota, y Chris también es uno por estar con él, si tan solo "Eijun Sawamura-Takigawa" tuviera un bonito aro, aun cuando nunca lo verán impreso en un certificado matrimonial oficial. Hay que aceptarlo, su sociedad tan conservadora no dejará que dos hombres aten el nudo (5) pronto. Pero está bien, no hay prisa. Después de todo, hay algo muy romántico en un anillo de bodas que sólo ellos dos pueden ver.

* * *

**Notas de Traductora:**

**(1)** En el original ponía 'a forever-scarred relationship' que literalmente sería 'una relación por siempre con cicatriz', pero sonaba demasiado raro, aun cuando lo cambiara por 'una relación marcada por siempre'. Quería aclararlo porque no me gusta mucho cambiar las palabras de la autora.

**(2)** Lo puse literal porque, aunque significaría algo así como 'sin arrepentirse', me sonaba muy raro.

**(3)** En todo ese párrafo, la autora sólo decía 'back', que se puede traducir como espalda o parte trasera. Era un juego de palabras hablar de 'golpear su _back'_ pues primero se habla del espaldar del aparato y luego del culo de Chris (?)

**(4)** Igual que la aclaración anterior. La autora puso 'volume equals confidence' que sería 'volumen igual a confianza' pero no creí que se entendería. Supuse que se refería al hecho de que Sawamura siempre grita y no habla (?)

**(5) **Está traducido literalmente porque me parece que es una expresión que también se usa, la he escuchado en muchos doblajes para Latinoamérica.

**Publico dos seguidos como disculpa hacia las autoras a las que les había pedido permiso desde hacía más de un mes y no habían tenido pista alguna mía. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero tener pronto el último fic de la lista terminado.  
Sigamos leyéndonos,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: ¡Los Reviews le llegarán a la autora! ¡Anímala a seguir! ¡Muy probablemente recibas respuesta!**_


End file.
